


Tendresse

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Quidditch, Yuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron sort avec Lavande. Le coeur d'Hermione est brisé. Ginny semble la seule à être capable de ramasser les morceaux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tendresse

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour Para_nightwish sur mon LJ

La tête sur ses genoux, elle se sentait bien mieux. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré depuis que Ron avait choisi Lavande Brown, Miss-pot-de-peinture, comme petite amie. Mais là, la joue contre ce pantalon de Quidditch sali par l’humidité de la terre, qui sentait bon le gazon fraîchement tondu, elle trouvait un réconfort déconcertant. Le matériel était si doux, elle comprit enfin pourquoi les joueurs aimaient tant les porter, mais il était bien moins doux toutefois et moins réconfortant que ces mains qui se perdaient dans sa tignasse emmêlée par le vent redoutable et ces doigts expérimentés qui jouaient langoureusement avec ses boucles folles. Ces mains de sportif, qui pouvait être si passionnées et si impulsives durant un match pour défendre les couleurs de Gryffondor, étaient pourtant si douces et si attentionnées dans son cou. Des mains à la bonté sans égale, tendres. Une tendresse dont seule une femme était capable.


End file.
